The Boy With The Blue Eyes
by APU FAN007
Summary: It's Katniss' first day in HS, after being home-schooled all her life going to a public school was a big change. but she had her best friend Gale Hawthrone with her.. as she goes through HS drama, she meets a boy with blue eyes, that changes everything. even shows her the truth about her best friend. will Katniss ever trust anyone again? Read & find out! please read and review!


hey everyone! as I said in my other note, i'm in another country and I am able to post and write stories.. here is a story I got inspired to write, the real author of this story is Meganrutts.. I changed it a little bit with some ideas I had but anyway I hope you like it ㈳5㈴1㈳6 please read and review, and tell me what you think of this.. Thank You! -Author APUFAN007

* * *

The Boy With The Blue Eyes

Today was the first day of High School, Gale was coming to pick me up so I wouldn't have to walk to school and I don't really know anyone else.. We just moved here, so everything is really different, I haven't even finished unpacking my room yet.

Being public schooled doesn't sound too exciting like being homeschooled. I wish my mom didn't make us move and I wish I was still homeschooled. What I have heard is public school doesn't seem as fun or cool as people think it is, it's actually filled with tons of drama.. Drama I wasn't ready for..

"Are you going to be okay today?" Gale's voice stopped my thoughts, and I snapped back into reality. "Not really, we've been homeschooled all our lives, I don't know how I'm going to survive" I say… "Don't worry Catnip, everything will work out" "the only thing you have to worry about is the boys here" Gale says.. I laugh.. "Very funny, but that won't happen" I reassure..

I don't really worry about the way I look, because being homeschooled you don't really pay attention to what you look like... but for today, since it's my first day, I pulled into a side braid going down my shoulder. I was wearing a pink white T-shirt, and blue jeans.. being pretty was not the thing I worried about, being alone or lost is the thing I worry about.. but being with Gale always made me feel safe..

I forgot my lunch at home which was another thing to worry about.. Gale saw that I had forgotten my lunch and gave me his.. we compared schedules, and we found that we both had English together later on that day and we would see each other at lunch. Knowing that I would see Gale at least two times a day made me feel a little better..

The first bell rang, Gale gave me a quick kiss then went to his home room class.. I wish we were in the same home room together, so at least I wouldn't get lost looking for my first class… I looked at my schedule to see where my home room was..

Room 212, now where would that be? I walked down the hallway. Before I admitted to myself I was lost a voice from behind me asked if I was lost.. "uhh, Yes, I am, I uhh" I stutter.. I am so stupid, but too stupid. Everyone gets lost on their first day..

The man smiled, and looked at his paper.. "Are you one of our new students?" he asked.. "Yes," I say.. "Oh, so are you Katniss Everdeen?" the man asked.. "Yes" is all I could say.. I feel like I'm a little kid again asking for help.. "well welcome to Hollywood High, your home room is in here" the man says.. we walk for a while then he opens the door to my class.. we both walked in..

Another man shook my hand and introduced himself.. "My name is Mr. Maxwell" he says. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said.. I nervously smile.. "Thanks, you too." I say.. he turned to the class and introduced me.. there was an awkward silence.. I felt so nervous.. "well Katniss, there's a seat in the back corner right next to Peeta, you can make your way there so we can start our class..

I awkwardly walked to my seat and sat down.. I looked over and next to me was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.. he wasn't looking right at me but I looked right at him. It looked like he had nice blue eyes.. He was referred to as 'Peeta'.. What a strange name for a boy...

Mr. Maxwell began his lesson. The boy looked over and saw I was looking at him, he quickly looked away and went back to his notebook. I turned away, opened my notebook, took out my pencil.. The rest of my day was quite an adventure. After math, I had Art class, in which my teacher told me that we'd be painting with a partner. I ended up with Peeta.

I found it weird that he was also in my Art class as well as my math and home room. He doesn't say much to me, just the occasional Hi and goodbye.. I attempted to make small-talk with him but he wouldn't answer just continuing his painting.

He doesn't seem like much of a talker.. After the bell rang for lunch, I picked up my notebook and grabbed bag that Gale gave me and went to lunch… as soon as I got to the cafeteria, I was suddenly greeted by Gale... "Oh Gale, it's good to see a familiar face" I say... "How was your first morning of classes?" he asks.. "Fine" I lie. "Things are okay" I say..

Gale smiled. "Terrific" "see, you worried about nothing" he said.. He then looked over my shoulder, and I also turned my head to see what he was looking at.. it was Peeta, he was sitting by himself.. "Who's your friend?" Gale asks… "Who? Him? I wouldn't call him a friend, we just met today" I say.. "Well it looks like he knows you" Gale says in a strange tone..

"What do you mean by that?" I ask… Peeta notices that me and Gale are looking at him and he gives a small shy smile.. "The way he looks at you" Gale says.. I wonder what he means, 'the way he looks at you' is Gale jealous already?

"His name is Peeta" I say.. Gale smirks.. "That's a funny name" he says.. "Well I don't think it's funny" I say in defense.. I walk over to Peeta.. "Hi" I say.. "Hi" Peeta says looking down at his book… "Uh" is all I mange to say.. I feel more stupid then before.. Gale comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder.. "Hi the name's Gale, I'm Katniss' boyfriend" Gale says..

Peeta looks awkwardly up to Gale and seems to force the smile on his face "Cool" Peeta says.. He then looks back at his book, Gale smirks at him. "We've been together for a long time" Gale says.. I look at Gale strangely.. It's almost as if he's taunting Peeta..

Peeta looks up to Gale then back to his book.. "So whatcha reading?" Gale asks... "Uh, a book" Peeta says awkwardly.. I want to stop Gale but Peeta cleans up his stuff and closes his book. "Um, I guess I'll see you guys" Peeta says.. "Definitely" Gale says.. What was that all about? I wanted to ask Gale but the words didn't quite flow.. so I just waited..

Peeta walks out just as the bell rings.. Me and Gale watch him leave.. I see that the smile on Peeta's face disappears just as he opens the door. We head to class.. My last class was English, finally something with Gale.. During English I wonder why Gale was taunting Peeta, he's just an innocent teen..

"Why'd you do that?" I ask Gale the next day on our way to school.. "Do what, darlin'?" he asks. "Talk to Peeta in a taunting way. You know, when we were in the cafeteria" I say.. I was curious about it all this morning, but I wanted to make sure I was alone with Gale to ask him. Gale looks at me surprised. "Taunting? I just wanted him to get to know me a bit better, you know? Become more familiar with me." Gale says..

I wasn't buying that lie. "Alright, tell me the real reason why you talked to him like that, you don't talk to your friends or me that way" I say.. "I know, I was just simply letting him know that you're taken" Gale says... We arrive at school..

"I'm taken?" I ask closing the door.. "Yes, your my GF, and as I said before, I'm going to be worried about all the boys trying to take you away from me, I love you very much" Gale says closing his door.. We walk hand in hand to school.. "I just met Peeta yesterday, I don't even know his last name, so I wouldn't even think about him being a friend" I say..

The bell rings.. "Well just be careful, see you at lunch" Gale says… he gives me a quick kiss then goes to his home room.. I walk to mine. Things at school became much better as the weeks went by, I began to open up and talk to people, making friends and getting good grades in my courses. I mange not mess up the paintings me and Peeta paint, I finally learned his last name, its Mellark..

But I still wouldn't call him a friend yet. As for me and Gale, things have been weird lately, he has been hanging out more with his new friends and when I ask him if he would like to hang out he claims he has no time and I believe him because I know he would never ever lie to me.. But I know he met a girl, Glimmer. I don't mind it, it's like me and Peeta..

"So, how are things with you and your boyfriend?" Peeta asks as we are cleaning up our Art table.. I am caught off guard by his question, he doesn't usually ask any personal questions, he doesn't even talk.. "Um, fine" I say.. Peeta washes the brushes.. "I haven't seen you guys with each other lately, is everything alright?" Peeta asks… is he really concerned about me? Why?

I mean if he's the kind of guy Gale says he is, then why does he ask if everything's okay? Besides thinking about the strange feeling between me and Gale gives me a not so hopeful feeling.. "Yes, everything is cool, he has just been quite busy with school and some friends, also Glimmer." I say not so happy..

For some unusual reason Glimmer's name makes me uncomfortable.. Peeta says something but I didn't pay attention to what he said.. "Sorry, what did you say?" I ask.. "I said, I know you know her" Peeta says putting the brushes back in the cup... "Okay, So?" "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.. "So, I'm just saying it's a bit weird how much time he spends with her instead of you" Peeta replies.

"What are you talking about? He's been busy with school and he has this big science project" I say… I start to feel anger raising up… "He had time yesterday" Peeta mutters.. "How dare you say something like that about my boyfriend!" "You don't even know him" I say putting the paint bottles down...

"And FYI he told me himself that yesterday he had a big history test today so he spent the night studying" I say.. Peeta looks at me with disbelief.. "You sure about that?" he asks.. "Am I sure about that?! Why would Gale lie to me?" I ask getting annoyed. "I don't know, but me and him have the same history class and there was no test" Peeta says.. "And if there was a test I wouldn't be working and seeing that your so called boyfriend cheating on you at the diner" Peeta says…

"What?" I ask.. He doesn't respond and continues to clean the table.. I look at Peeta confused.. He looks at me sees that I'm staring at him.. "What?" Peeta asks.. "What did you just say?" I ask.. "What are you deaf? I said your so called boyfriend was at the diner with Glimmer last night" Peeta says getting annoyed..

"I am not deaf, how dare you say that about me! Besides how would you know they were there? Were you spying or doing something completely stupid?" I ask getting more angry.. "No, I'm that stupid as people think I am" "I work at the diner, my mom owns the joint" Peeta says more annoyed.. I shake my head No. "Liar! Gale would never ever do that to me. Not ever!" I say harshly..

Peeta is caught off guard by my tone.. "Katniss, why would I make this up?" "I'm only trying to help you!" Peeta says in defense.. "Only trying to help me?!" I say.. "I don't need your help! I didn't even ask! Just stay out of this! You Liar! I say in a yelling tone.. "I'm not lying! Stop saying that! I'm telling you the truth, your boyfriend is the liar!" Peeta says.. Everyone looks at us..

And all of a sudden I feel embarrassed.. But all the anger inside me doesn't care, I turn and look at Peeta.. "You Jerk! Take that back!" I say.. "I can't! it's the truth you need to believe me" Peeta says.. "Why should I believe you?!" I ask more mad.. "I just told you why!" Peeta says harshly..

The people in the class including the teacher were all looking at me and Peeta.. I am so angry and confused.. I turn and slap Peeta across the face... I was expecting him to hit me back so I could punch him but instead he looked me then grabbed his backpack and left just as the bell rang.. "Miss Everdeen, we do not hit other students, this is your warning" the teacher says..

I just grab my books and left, I didn't even bother going to lunch or English, I know my mom would get a call but I didn't care, after what Peeta said and what I did to him, I could never show my face in school again.. I sat myself down on the bench at the entrance of the school.. I cried, and cried.. Then I heard a voice from behind me..

"Hey Katnip!" Gale says.. I quickly stop crying and wipe my face.. "I heard you punched that guy Peeta, nice job!" Gale says sitting next to me.. "Word gets around fast I guess, I didn't punch Peeta I just slapped him" I say.. Gale notices I was crying.. "What's wrong sweetness?" Gale asks..

"Would you tell me the complete truth if I asked you a question?" I ask.. "Yes, of course" Gale says.. "Were where you last night?" I ask calmly.. "S-Studying for history remember?" Gale asks… I can't believe it he just lied to me, I'm so crushed.. "You Liar! He was right! You're a cheater!" I say.. "Huh? What are you talking about? Who's right?" Gale asks acting innocent.. "Peeta, he saw you and Glimmer at the diner! You lied to me!" I shout.. I break into tears..

"Peeta? That freak you punched?" "He saw me?" Gale asks... "He's not a freak!" I snap at him. I wipe the tears away from my face... "Katnip, you got it all wrong, he's not the guy you think he is" Gale says.. "Well then you guys got something in common! Don't ever call me Katnip again! We're through! I yell..

The bell rings, I get up and walk home.. As I walk home, I wonder what Gale meant when he said 'he's not the guy you think he is' what's wrong with Peeta? I am so heartbroken I can't think straight..

The next day was horrible, I went to home room and sat down in my spot.. Peeta comes and sits next to me at his desk.. he has a pink- ish red- ish bruise on his face.. I started to feel bad.. as the class went on, I glanced over at Peeta writing in his notebook.. I wanted to say something but nothing came out.. The bell finally rang.. It was time for Math, I waited until Peeta walked out of the room then I walked up to him... "Hey" I say.. "Hi" Peeta says.. "I'm sorry about your face" I say.. "Don't worry about it, I've had worse" Peeta says.. He has had worse? What's that mean? Has he been beat up before?

Questions bombed my mind.. "You coming to math?" I ask.. "Um, No, I switch classes, now I'm going to science" Peeta says.. Switched classes? But why? Does he not like being in the same class? What's going on? I kept thinking.. "Why?" I ask… "Because, now you'll have more classes with your boyfriend, I was getting in the way, I'm sorry" Peeta says.. He walks away.. "P-Peeta wait" I say..

But he ignores me.. Peeta wasn't in the way, in fact he was right about everything, I'm the stupid one.. I hate high school drama, I knew I wasn't ready. I wish I was still homeschooled.. I've been lied to, cheated on and I hurt someone all in one month.. What a month! I hate it..

I went to Math, then to Art. Peeta was still my Art partner, but he stopped talking, he went back to the simple Hi and Goodbye.. I hate that, why did I hit him? I was the jerk.. No, Gale is the real jerk..

Weeks passed and I became lonesome.. I was worried about this happening.. Finding myself alone is horrible.. I trusted Gale, and he threw me away.. I wonder if Peeta has done that, probably not. I sat down on the bench and cried..

"Katniss?" a voice from behind says.. I turn around and see Peeta standing there… "Go away, just leave me alone" I say.. Peeta walks over and sits next to me.. "I can't do that" Peeta says.. I look at him red face and all.. He looked hurt but he quickly hugged me and comforted me.. "Gale doesn't know what he's missing, if he passed you up, then that means he doesn't deserve someone like you" Peeta says…

"Someone like me is so stupid to think anyone would like me" I say softly still crying.. "You know that's not true, I maybe a jerk but at least I have a heart" "and so do you, you're awesome" Peeta says… "You may think that now but once you get to know me, you won't think the same" I say.. Peera pulls away so I see his face.. "You can only get better, I'll never think differently" Peeta says…

I sigh.. "That's sweet, but I don't know if I can trust anyone, at least not for a while" I say.. "I understand, you just need sometime" "listen, I'm sorry I ditched you, I shouldn't have switched my schedule. I just thought I was in the way, I'm always in someone's way. Even when I do nothing, I end up something" Peeta says…

"You didn't do anything, it was all my fault" I say… "No it's not, its mine. If I didn't say anything about you and Gale, you would be with him" Peeta says.. "Yeah but if you didn't help, I wouldn't have known he cheated, I needed someone who cared to show me what was really going on, thanks for caring" I say.. "Anytime" Peeta said.. I finally calmed down, my face went back to my natural color.. "Why do you care so much about people like me? I ask..

"Because, there was no one who cared about me" Peeta says softly.. "What are you talking about? Don't your parents care?" I ask.. Peeta doesn't say anything.. "Come on, you can tell me" I say.. "That's what they all say, I told a girl once and she spilled it all over school, I couldn't go to school weeks, I felt so betrayed" Peeta says..

"Like how I feel right now, it's not a good feeling" "and I understand if you don't want to tell me" I say.. Now I'm comforting him, what a switch.. "Thanks" Peeta says.. The bell rings and we go our different ways..

Peeta eventually opened up to me, and when he did, it made me cry. He had a hard life, harder then I could imagine.. I realized that I need him as much as he needs me.. We became very close.. He switched his schedule back, now we see each other a lot..

"Hey Katniss" Peeta says.. "Oh hey" I say.. "So, uh, I'm not good at doing this but, want to come the homecoming dance with me?" Peeta asks… "You want to go with me? Why? You have other people" I say.. "I actually don't have anybody, and if I did they are not great as you are" Peeta says.. aww that's makes me feel special.. "You really think so?" I ask…

"Absolutely" Peeta says.. "Okay" I say.. "Okay what?" he asks.. "Okay I'll go with you" I say.. "Really?" Peeta asks surprised.. "No, are you nuts? I joke.. He gives a confused look.. "I'm kidding, I'd love to go with you" I say.. I bump his arm.. "Great, can't wait" Peeta says.. The bell rings just as we were about to hug.. I give him a quick squeeze on the hand and head to English..

Finally, it was Friday. After 2 week of waiting, it was here. And I didn't know what to wear, I'm not a fan of big puffy dress girls wear, I like sleeveless dresses.. I wonder what color I should wear, then I remembered Peeta's sweet caring blue eyes.. So I chose blue.. The only thing was I didn't have a blue dress, so I took my old Christmas dress that's red with green strips..

I pulled off the green strips and with some extra material I made a red and green dress into a red and blue dress.. It didn't look as nice as I thought but it'll have to work.. Now I had to work on my hair and face.. I wasn't quite sure what to do with my hair, my mom suggested it should be up but I kind of wanted it down.. So I just lightly curled my hair.. As for the makeup, I just put some foundation, light eye shadow, little Mascara and lipstick..

I don't really like walking in heels, I am physically incapable.. So I just wore nice black flats.. I was already.. And also very nervous.. Then there was a knock on the door..

O my goodness! I am going to freak out! But I managed to keep my sanity as I opened the door and saw Peeta, I didn't recognize him at first but then it sank in that it was him.. He looked so handsome..

Peeta didn't say anything, he stared at me in awe.. "What? Is this too much?" I ask self-consciously.. "No, no. it's perfect. You look beautiful" Peeta says.. I sigh happily.. "Thanks, you look great too" I say.. We both laugh.. I shut the door behind me and we go to the dance.. When we get there, the whole gym is covered in lights and ribbons.. Colorful banners and tables. They have done an awesome job decorating.. I look at Peeta.. "This is so cool" I say..

Peeta smiles. "Yeah, I agree. Wanna dance? He asks.. He held out his hand to me, and I take it.. I felt like we were in a movie or something, it felt so magical, so romantic.. I felt a bit nervous about being so close to Peeta, but after a while it faded…

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.. "Yeah, sure" Peeta says.. "Do you like, like me?" I ask… "Um, yes" Peeta says.. "Really? You do?" I ask.. "No" Peeta says awkwardly.. I give him awkward and confused look.. "I'm kidding, lighten up" Peeta says.. We both laugh.. "I uh, actually love you" Peeta admits..

"Are you serious?" I ask.. "Yea, are yo-.. I cut Peeta off with my lips... we pulled a part.. "I guess that's a Yes" Peeta says.. I laugh.. We kiss again but this kiss had a different feeling, not the feeling I had with Gale but a feeling of Hope, Love, Care, and Heart…

And it all came from the boy with the blue eyes.. When I pulled away, I didn't want this moment to end, I wanted it to stay forever..

After a magical night of romance, Peeta drove me home… "Thanks for coming with me" Peeta says.. "My pleasure, I had an awesome time, can't wait to do this again" I say.. "Yeah, you can count on it" says Peeta.. I get out of the car.. "Have a goodnight, Mister Mellark" I joke… Peeta catches on and says "You too, Miss Everdeen" we smile at each other for a couple of minutes then I close the door..

I walk to my house and open the door but I turn around and wave at Peeta.. He waves back then drives away… I close the door and sink to the ground collecting my thoughts.. "So how was the dance?" My mom asks.. "Perfect, Romantic, magical, it was just like the movies" I say... I get up and walk to my room..

After 2 years of know each other, Peeta became my boyfriend.. We are now juniors in high school. Only one more year to go. But the drama of high school doesn't end, it got even worse at some point.. I made the biggest mistake, I stood up Peeta..

I didn't mean to it's just I met a new friend, her name is Primrose. I had promised to go out with Peeta, but I went out with Primrose instead..

I didn't think he'd mind but I forgot to tell him that I was hanging out with her so he ended waiting.. He didn't talk to me for a while but days later we started to hang out again, I apologized and everything with him was back to normal..

We're not in Art class anymore we moved to science… it seems like high school drama never ends.. Well until you graduate, but you know public school isn't that bad after all, meeting people like Peeta, really help.. I still see Gale sometimes but its not as bad to see him anymore, he's dating Glimmer and I'm dating Peeta.. Life for me is just fine..

THE END…

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
